


Have You Got Colour in Your Cheeks?

by Batkate



Series: Thirsty Bottom Patrick [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David is very serious about enthusiastic consent because he's a good person, Lap dancing, M/M, Making Out, Patrick is just very horny, Spanking, Spanksgiving, Under-negotiated Kink, but they do figure things out, set somewhere around Asbestos Fest, thirsty bottom patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: Rose Apothecary gets a couch for their backroom. You can guess what happens next.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Series: Thirsty Bottom Patrick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550383
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	Have You Got Colour in Your Cheeks?

**Author's Note:**

> Spanksgiving! I haven't missed it! The spirits helped me finish this ridiculous fic in just one morning!

This wasn’t really David’s fault. When they had discussed getting some furniture for the backroom, it was before the store opened and was purely practical – with a couch, they could eat lunch away from customers and have a comfortable, private sitting space for discussions about the business. The decision had been completely professional.

It just so happened that David’s couch choice (the correct choice) needed to be back-ordered. No problem, right? So David put in the order a couple days after their grand/soft store opening when they had been simply business partners. But by the time the delivery men placed the deep brown, buttery soft leather sofa in its new spot against the one bare wall of the stockroom/office, David and Patrick were nearly a month into being more-than-business-partners. More-than-business-partners who were getting more and more desperate for a privacy with horizontal options.

As they heard the delivery truck finally pull away around 5:00, the two of them stared down at the new addition to the stockroom. After a beat, Patrick spoke up.

“We have to keep work professional, David.”

“Yup,” David nodded fervently, “Absolutely. Yes.”

“We can’t fall into bad behavior. It’s a slippery slope.”

“Agreed,” David said.

There was a moment of quiet, of them just staring at the couch, before Patrick muttered, “Even if our night at Stevie’s last week was amazing.”

“And who knows when we’ll have your place to ourselves again.”

“And I still haven’t given you a real lap dance like I wanted.”

Which is why at 8:05, right after close, David found himself sitting on that buttery leather couch, his eager business partner straddling him and grinding deliciously into his lap.

“You’re doing great, baby,” David managed to get out. God, this man was sexy. Patrick made obscene sounds just above him; his arms around David’s neck were the only thing keeping him balanced as he moved. At some point (David couldn’t remember when), Patrick had stripped out of everything but his dark blue briefs. It gave David so many options for where to put his hands. Neck, back, waist. But he finally got brave and grabbed that beautiful, round ass with both hands, encouraging more grinding. It must have been the right choice because Patrick let out a deep groan and dropped forward, his face now nuzzled in the crook of David’s neck. Swiveling his hips, Patrick’s briefs rode up a little more, giving David’s hand contact with Patrick’s bare ass.

 _This must be what heaven is like_ was David’s thought right before Patrick put his mouth on David’s neck and sucked, hard. Okay, _this_ was what heaven must be like.

“I thought,” David gasped, “You said hickeys were unprofessional.”

“You have turtlenecks, right?” was Patrick’s answer, punctuated by a hard bite on that same spot. David thrusted up in retaliation.

“Brat,” David said, smacking his ass with a love tap. 

Except it wasn’t a love tap. Miscalculating the smack, it was sharp and hard on Patrick’s skin. The sound of hand hitting bare skin practically echoed in the quiet of the room. The only other sound was a pained, grunty gasp escaping Patrick’s mouth, still connected to David’s neck. He was completely stiff in David’s arms. David yanked his hands away, holding them up and away from Patrick’s body.

“Oh my god,” David stammered, pushing Patrick back so he could see his face, “I am so so sorry, honey.” Patrick was catching his breath but he didn’t say anything in response, so David continued to panic. “I shouldn’t have done that. I mean, I should have asked you about painplay and spanking before just—“

“David,” Patrick whispered. David looked up to the ceiling to avoid his gaze.

“I didn’t think we’d be doing this kind of stuff so soon," David rambled, "and you teasing me so much but that’s no excuse—“

“David,” Patrick said firmly. David glanced back at his partner. Patrick… well, he didn’t look calm, but he didn’t exactly look upset either. It was like there was a frenzy just underneath the surface, simmering in his eyes.

“David,” Patrick started again, with a forced steadiness in his voice and a blush across his face “And we can absolutely take time to talk about…” He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, “other aspects of this kind of thing. But what you did right now?” Patrick grabbed David’s hand, kissing his palm. “I liked it. A lot.”

David blinked. “Really?”

Patrick bit his lip. “Yeah, uh, it surprised me, too. I mean, I’ve considered asking you to try it, but I wasn’t expecting it to … work that well.”

David mulled that confession over for a moment. Exactly what other sex stuff had Patrick considered already?

“And you’re sure you’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” David asked. He just really wanted to make sure, okay? But then Patrick gave him a serious look and moved David’s open hands back to his ass. Well, message received. David grinned and let out a little laugh before planting a tender kiss on Patrick’s lipso

“Keep dancing for me, baby” David said as he looked right into Patrick’s pretty eyes, “And get ready to count.”

* * *

Stevie knocked for a third time and checked her phone. They definitely told her to be there by 8:30. Where the hell were they? She was about to just call David when the devil himself rushed from the backroom and unlocked the door.

“What?” her rude best friend asked. As if she was inconveniencing him. And he hadn’t invited her into the shop, either.

“Um, hello to you, too. You and Patrick and me are going out drinking tonight, remember?”

David’s face shift and he sighed. “Right. Sorry. Completely slipped my mind.” Stevie looked him over and yeah, he was clearly distracted and frazzled. That moment, her best friend’s boyfriend decided to stumble out of the backroom himself.

“Hi, Stevie,” Patrick said quickly as he made his way next to David, “Sorry we forgot about tonight. Just so busy with work, you know.” His button down was untucked and wrinkled, his face flushed. _Ah. Okay._

“Well, that’s okay,” Stevie said with a faux solemn nod, “It’s easy to lose track of time when you’re so focused on… business.”

David tilted his head slightly. “I don’t like what you’re implying.”

Next to him, Patrick was panicking. _She knows. She knows, she knows, she knows._ And yeah, she caught them fooling around the week before, but that was just making out. Not… lap dancing. And spanking. Just thinking about it made Patrick blush.

“Uh huh,” Stevie said with a smirk. “We better get going.” She paused, looking over Patrick again, humming.

“Um, what?” Patrick said as innocently as he could.

“Oh nothing,” Stevie turned and started walking to Patrick’s car. “I’m just surprised David didn’t mark you up this time.” She didn’t see the two men look at each other, Patrick in panic and David holding in a laugh. They finally followed behind her, Patrick trying not to wince with each step. David had been... thorough. Patrick would have to wait to check his partner's handiwork until he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> This shameless title is yet again pulled from Do I Wanna Know? by the Arctic Monkeys.


End file.
